Anmarsil
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Anmarsil | Vorname = | Nachname = | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = | Augenfarbe = | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = }} Anmarsil Schattenflamme Anmarsil, früher auch Adrik Fuchs genannt ist ein Hexenmeister der Verlassenen. Er wirkt manchmal leicht verwirrt und ist extrem Machtbesessen wie auch misstrauisch. Er ist davon überzeugt das Sylvanas mit ihrer neuen Seuche das gesamte Azeroth umbringen wird und versucht es soweit wie es ihm möglich ist zu verhindern. Anmarsils Erkenntnis Kapitel 1 - Das Erwachen Stille, Dunkelheit.... "Wo bin ich? Bin ich Tot?" ..... Absolute Stille.. Ich versuche mich zu bewegen.. "Ich bin eingesperrt... also bin ich nicht tot" Ich fühle kalte feuchte Wände um mich herum. Ich klopfe dagegen und höre ein dumpfes hohles Geräusch. Ich schlage immer fester gegen die auf mir liegende Fläche bis sie anfängt nachzugeben. Ich sehe ein schwaches Licht. Hastig steige ich aus meinem Gefängnis. "Was zur Hölle...." Ich sehe mich hastig um. Spinnenweben hängen von der feuchten schimmeligen Decke, Kerzen brennen in den Ecken. Ich sehe Knochen herumliegen und blicke kurz darauf auf das aus dem ich gerade gestiegen war. Mein Gefängnis war ein Sarg. "E...Ein SARG?" ächze ich. "Moment mal.. Hallo... ehm.. Hallo.. buuh...was ist mit meiner Stimme geschehen?... Meine Hände..." Am anderen Ende des Raumes ist eine Treppe die ich zögernd heraufgehe. Oben sehe ich wieder Licht..schwaches.. Licht.. Ist das der Himmel? Ich gehe weiter und sehe die ersten Baumkronen.. Es muss der Himmel sein. "Aber warum ist er dunkelgrün gefärbt?" murmel ich vor mich hin. Ich laufe ein kleines Stück aus dem Gebäude, wenn man es denn so nennen kann, heraus und erschrecke zutiefst. Eine grässlich aussehende Kreatur steht links direkt hinter einem Stein. Ich will gerade wegrennen als die Kreatur zu sprechen anfängt: "Halt bleib stehen! Du bist gerade erst erwacht ich habe dir einige wichtige Dinge zu sagen!" Ich bleibe zögernd stehen und gehe auf die Untote Gestalt zu. "Wer.. seid ihr?" sage ich zögernd zu dem Untoten. "Keine Angst, Ich bin Totengräber Mordo, ich verwalte die Gruft hier und ich kann euch sagen das ihr Glück habt. Wir dachten die Erweckung würde bei euch nicht funktionieren und wollten euch gerade zu den anderen ins Feuer werfen." "Ins Feuer werfen?" "Ja, richtig. Wir konnten sie nicht zu uns holen. Sie würden wieder dem Lichkönig verfallen, das verhindern wir. Wie ist euer Name?" sagt er bestimmt. "Mein Name ist Adrik Fu.." er unterbricht mich: "Falsch, euer Name ist nun Anmarsil Schattenflamme" Ich wage mich nicht ihm in meiner Situation zu wiedersprechen und nicke ihm zu. "Jetzt geht zum Fuße des Hügels in die Kapelle und sprecht mit Schattenpriester Sarvis, er wird euch vielleicht eure Fragen beantworten... im übrigen solltet ihr einen Spiegel suchen ... " Ich mache mich also auf den Weg zur Kapelle. Links von mir.. viele Gräber und unheimliche Geräusche. Könnten von Tieren stammen.. Die Bäume sehen krank aus, der Himmel ist dunkelgrün verfärbt. Das ganze Land scheint irgendwie.. verseucht, unheimlich. Nach einem längeren Gespräch mit Schattenpriester Sarvis gehe ich mit der Erkenntnis Tot zu sein und der Aufgabe die Hirnlosen Opfer der Geißel zu vernichten aus der Kapelle. Bevor ich mich jedoch weit entfernen kann höre ich meinen neuen Namen Anmarsil aus der Kapelle tönen. "Grüße euch Verlassener, ich bin Venya Marthand. Ich wurde beauftragt euch mein Wissen weiterzugeben. Ihr wart früher ein Magier oder?.. ich spüre Arkane Kraft in euch .. allerdings auch eine dunkle Dämonische Macht.. Habt ihr euch in der Vergangenheit mit Dämonologie beschäftigt?" Ich antworte hastig "Aber nein.. ich ehm.. ehm.. ich wurde in Dalaran ausgebildet und.. ehm .." sie unterbricht mich schnell und sagte mit einem leichten lächeln auf den dunkelblauen verfaulten Lippen: "Ihr habt euch in eurer Freizeit also lieber der dunklen Magie gewidmet? Nun da dies eine Macht ist die uns durchaus weiterhelfen kann braucht ihr euch nicht mehr deswegen verstecken. Jedenfalls nicht hier.. bei den Verlassenen. Ich werde euch in die dunklen Künste einweisen..............." Es sind einige Tage vergangen, ich habe mich mit meinem neuen Leben abgefunden.. wenn man es leben nennen kann. Aber ich muss dankbar sein eine zweite Chance bekommen zu haben, ich werde alles tun um die Geißel zu vernichten. Durch sie habe ich alles verloren, und doch viel gewonnen. Ich habe nun meine Arkanen Kräfte in das gewandelt was mich schon immer gereizt hat. Meine Eismagie ist nun das pure Verderben. Schatten verschlingen und vernichten meine Gegner, ich fühle das erste mal pure Macht in mir. Ich habe gelernt Dämonen zu rufen und an mich zu binden. Ein großer fortschritt. Ich werde mich bald nach Unterstadt aufmachen und meinen Platz in dieser neuen Gesellschaft suchen..... '' Anmarsils Erkenntnis Kapitel 2 - Die Erkenntnis Ich bin mittlerweile in Brill angekommen. Nachdem ich mich ein wenig umgesehen hatte rief mich auch gleich jemand zu sich. "Hey du! Komm her du musst mir helfen, ich bin Apotheker Johaan. Lady Sylvanas hat sich an die königliche Apothekervereinigung gewandt. Die dunkle Fürstin glaubt, dass unser Wissen, gepaart mit der neuentdeckten Magie, der Schlüssel zu Arthas' Untergang sein wird. Sie hat uns aufgefordert, eine neue Seuche zusammenzubrauen, eine Seuche, tödlicher als jedes Leiden in ganz Azeroth. Diese neue Krankheit wird Arthas' Armee der Geißel ins Verderben stürzen. Du musst uns dabei helfen ich brauche ein paar Zutaten. Tötet ein paar dieser nutzlosen Schattenhunde und bringt mir ihr Blut." Ich denke mir nichts dabei und mache mich auf den Weg.. schließlich habe ich diesen Leuten meine neue Macht und meine zweite Chance zu Leben zu verdanken. Ich laufe keine 50 Meter als ich auch schon hinter das Gasthaus gezerrt werde. "Du wirst diesen Irren doch nicht helfen?" spricht der Untote dessen Gesicht man wegen seiner Maske nicht sehen kann. "Ehm.. was wäre daran falsch?" Zornig antwortet er hastig: "Bist du des Wahnsinns? Haben sie dich auch schon soweit? Überlege doch einmal was der verrückte zu dir gesagt hat! Eine Seuche, tödlicher als jedes Leiden in ganz Azeroth! Wenn diese Seuche die Geißel vernichten kann wird sie auch uns vernichten! Sie wird alles leben vernichten! Sylvanas wird uns unser zweites Leben rauben! Denkt darüber nach.. Ich muss von hier verschwinden" Der verhüllte rennt so schnell er kann in den angrenzenden Wald und ließ mich am Boden liegend zurück. Daraufhin kehre ich zu Apotheker Johaan zurück und möchte ihm ein paar Fragen stellen. "Habt ihr das Blut?" stottert er mir schnell entgegen. "Nein ich habe noch keine Schattenhunde gefunden... sagt, wie stark ist diese neue .. Seuche wirklich?" "Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt sie ist tödlicher als alles was wir kennen, nur das kann die Geißel vernichten!" "Wenn es die Geißel vernichtet, wird es auch uns vernichten können?" zornig starrt er mich ein paar Sekunden an ohne etwas zu sagen.. auf einmal schreit er los: " Los mach das du an die Arbeit kommst, zeig den Verlassenen dankbarkeit. Wir hätten dich auch verbrennen können und nun hau ab und wehe du kommst ohne das Blut wieder" Ich mache mich schleunigst daran von ihm wegzukommen und ruhe mich am Zeppelinturm etwas aus und denke nach. "Sie werden alles vernichten.... Die Verlassenen, Orcs, Tauren, Trolle... ja vielleicht sogar die Nachtelfen.. aber vorallem nehmen sie mir meine zweite Chance und meine neugewonne Macht.. das kann ich nicht zulassen. Man MUSS Sylvanas daran hindern die Seuche herstellen zu lassen.. die Apotheker dürfen das nicht tun..es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben die Geißel zu besiegen. Ich kann alleine nichts dagegen unternehmen.. ich brauche Verbündete .. aber ich kann es nicht überall herumerzählen.. dann werde ich schneller vernichtet als ich einen Dämonen rufen kann.. Eine Organisation .. die im Untergrund agiert.. die.. Befreier.. Retter...egal.. über einen Namen kann man sich später noch Gedanken machen " Ich mache mich also auf die Suche nach gleichgesinnten............... ---- Anmarsils auftreten ''In Arbeit Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere